EL FINAL DE UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Serena Yusu
Summary: Una vida de carencias, una tragedia, la muerte de un ser querido, son las situaciones a las que se enfrenta un hombre que al parecer tenía una vida plena, la llegada de una mujer misteriosa a su vida no solo le ofrece la oportunidad de que todo esto cambie, su ofrecimiento va mas allá de un nuevo comienzo y el decir no simplemente no es una opción.
1. Chapter 1

**EL FINAL DE UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1 .- LO EXTRAÑO**

**La historia es de mi autoria, los personajes los tome prestados de su creadora Naoko Takeuchi**

**.**

* * *

**_._**

**_Septiembre 1783 Japón_**

.

Una noche en las afueras de Tokio, en la prefectura de Temein un hombre se dirigía a su casa para ver a su hija y esposa cuando un estruendo repentino lo asusto, el Monte Asama había hecho erupción ocasionando la muerte de unas 1500 personas y otras tantas que se quedaron en la mísera incluyendo la familia de aquel sujeto, muchos días fueron los que pasaron para tener un poco de alimento, la niña que solo contaba con la edad de 3 años pereció con el transcurso del tiempo por la falta de este, en el pueblo solo se respiraba muerte y desolación.

.

Un día pese a toda la miseria apareció una mujer extraña, con ropajes finos y exóticos, piel muy clara, se topó con varias personas en su camino que misteriosamente desaparecían después de sus encuentros, hasta que un día paso frente a sus ojos aquel hombre extraño, delgado y demacrado el sufrimiento ocasionado por la pérdida de su hija y la desolación de una vida sin futuro lo hacían ver mayor pese a su real juventud, aunado al sufrimiento paternal ahora se enfrentaba a luchar por la supervivencia misma y la de su esposa que empezaba a enfermar por la desnutrición que el pueblo de Gamboa enfrentaba, su desesperación claramente se veía reflejada en su rostro, pese a todo esto a la extraña mujer de andar altivo la había cautivado, por lo que no dudo en seguirlo hasta tener la oportunidad de acercarse a el y aprovechar su vulnerabilidad para acercarse y ofrecerle la única posibilidad que tenía para darle algo que en ese momento el sentía que ya no tenía... vida

.

— ¿Porque quiere ayudarme, si no sabe quien soy?

— Porque lo necesitas, ¿no quieres una vida mejor, alejada de tanta inmundicia?

— Quiero recuperar mi vida, pero el tiempo no vuelve

— Pues tal vez pueda ofrecerte una mejor, una que... Nunca imaginaste

— Eso se oye muy bien, tienes que conocer a mi esposa ella...

— ¿Esposa?, !oh¡ ya veo

.

La mujer observaba con desdén el anillo del hombre que al parecer era ya el único objeto valioso que portaba, Pero después cambio su expresión a un rostro amable.

.

— ¿también la ayudarás cierto?

— Claro que si, tu la ayudaras, encontraras la forma, se que aun no nos conocemos muy a fondo, ¿como me has dicho que te llamas?

— Endimion, y ¿a quien deberé agradecer la ayuda?

— Llámame Beryl, y no tendrás nada de que agradecer

.

Beryl sin duda había quedado mas que prendada de la mirada del sujeto, su gallardía, seguridad y su inteligencia, sabía que ya no volvería estar sola, lo quería y lo tendría.

.

Llegaron al lugar donde vivía, a Beryl le dio repugnancia, se notaba en su expresión, olía mal y se trataba solo de un cuarto demasiado pequeño para llamarse hogar.

La dirigió hacia unla esquina done habia una cama en la cual se encontraba al parecer dormida una mujer de facciones muy finas, rubia, demacrada pero a simple vista muy hermosa, vio como Endimion la miraba, acariciaba su cara y su cabello con ternura.

.

— es todo lo que tengo y todo lo que me importa

— No debes afligirte más, ven acércate a mi yo te quitare tus preocupaciones.

.

El hombre no entendía el real significado de sus palabras, pero de alguna forma aquella mirada causaba un efecto tranquilizados en el, de pronto pareció que ya nada importaba sólo estar con ella, su presencia, su voz lo transportaron a un lugar de confort, cerro los ojos y sintió algo frío posarse en sus labios, eran los labios de ella que lo aprisionaban, al tiempo que le susurraba, todo estará mejor

.

Sentía como si aquella voz la tuviera metida en la cabeza no pensaba en nada más, sus largas manos y uñas puntiagudas recorrían su cuello, los latidos de su corazón eran rápidos podía sentirlos, tenerla tan cerca lo excitaba de una forma enloquecedora, quería tomarla en ese preciso instante, de pronto los labios de ella ya no estaban sobre su rostro ahora los sentía recorrer su cuello, era como si deslizaran un cubo de hielo lentamente, todo era placentero pese al frío y de pronto un dolor profundo, algo le perforo las entrañas y sentía como su sangre corría fuera de si, se empezó a sentir débil, sus brazos que segundos antes tenían a la mujer fuertemente sujetada por la cintura de pronto yacían lánguidamente a su costado, la fuerza en las piernas se le estaba iendo, pero antes de sentir que su alma lo abandonaba, dejo de sentir esa presión en el cuello todo era borroso, hasta que sintió algo cálido derramarse en sus labios, tibio, dulce, que lo arropaba, al paso del caer de las gotas su ser quería Más y más, pero el dolor volvía apoderarse de el hasta el punto de perderse.

.

**_230 años después… Casino Metalia_**

**_._**

— Hoy hay más clientes que de costumbre

— Y la mayoría son mujeres, eso me agrada

— Pues a mí no tanto, son esqueléticas y la mayoría de ellas no consume calorías, no hay mucho de donde sacar

— Vaya Jedait no sabía que te gustaban las gorditas

— Pues veras Malacai para un aperitivo cualquiera de estas chicas sirve pero para un buen festín sin duda es mejor una mujer carnuda

— como siempre ustedes dos hablando de vulgaridades

.

Los día hombres que se encontraban hablando en la barra voltearon a oír las últimas palabras para ver a una mujer alta, esbelta, orejas puntiagudas cabello rojo y tez pálida al igual que la de ellos

.

— Ninguna vulgaridad Beryl solo estudiamos los hechos

.

Le contesto el sujeto con un arete en el oído derecho de apariencia amable, muy guapo, de medianas estatura, Rubio de ojos turquesa como salido de un catálogo que respondía al nombre de Jedaite,

.

— Pues espero que no los estudien demasiado, ¡Ah! Y de favor les pido que no manchen de nuevo la sala de visitas con su festín de orgías. ¿Está claro Malacai?

.

El otro sujeto de cabello largó grisáceo puso mueca de desagrado pero al ver los ojos rojos encendidos de la mujer no le quedo más que afirmar con la cabeza, cuando Berryl estaba a punto de dejarlos miro alrededor del lugar como percatándose de algo

.

— ¿Donde esta Neflaite y Darién?

— No lo se mi reina, tal vez atrayendo más clientas, por alguna razón cada que le toca la ronda a ese par el Casino se llena

.

Le contesto con desagrado el Rubio, al parece a la mujer no le pareció demasiado su respuesta ya que se alejó balbuceando en tono molesto palabras que ninguno de los dos alcanzo a entender

.

No lejos de ahí una chica terminaba su turno de trabajo en una cafetería que permanecía abierta 24 horas, ya pasaban de la 1 de la madrugada, las calles se encontraban vacías, la chica caminaba rápidamente cuando de pronto creyó ver una sombra, se paró bruscamente miro en todas direcciones y después siguió su paso, aunque no dejaba de voltear insistentemente ya que se sentía perseguida, y no estaba nada equivocada dos sujetos q se encontraban en la parte alta de los edificios que circundaban la calle por la que pasaba la observaban detenidamente, hasta ver que se detenía en una parada de taxis pero para su infortunio no había ninguno en el sitio.

.

— ¿Presa o víctima?

— ¿De que hablas Neflaite?

— ¿Pues de la chica?, llevas varios días en austeridad, no se cómo lo logras, yo no tengo tanto autocontrol.

— sólo será un susto, mañana ni siquiera lo recordara

— pues creo que se te adelantaron porque ese sujeto que está escondido en los matorrales está a punto de asustarla.

.

El peli negro dirigió la mirada hacia donde su compañero señalaba, como cosa de un pestañeo ambos hombres se encontraban detrás del tipo que por estar pendiente de la rubia no se percato de su presencia, estaba demasiado ocupado analizando a la chica de pies a cabeza, el sujeto de cabello largó y Castaño de nombre Neflaite se acercó al pillo y le susurró al oído

.

— ni lo sueñes

.

El hombre que traía puesta una gorra deportiva salto inmediatamente saliendo de su escondite, cosa que enseguida llamo la atención de la chica que se llevo las manos a la boca para callar un gritó, pero al ver a los otros dos hombres altos salir de los matorrales cual sombras no pudo más que volver a gritar.

.

Después no entendió exactamente qué fue lo que paso, todo fue demasiado rápido, el sujeto de cabello negro en dos segundos estaba a su lado sujetándola para taparle la boca, la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras el tipo de cabellera larga se acercaba lentamente al hombre de gorra que había salido primero como un felino casando a su presa, este trato de salir corriendo pero de una manera rápida el castaño lo tenía acostado boca arriba con ambos brazos agarrados sosteniéndolos a una sola mano mientras con la otra le sujetaba la cara, se encontraba encima de el pero aunque forcejeaba Neflaite parecía ser más fuerte, puso una rodilla en su cadera y lo inmovilizo por completo, una vez hecho esto se acercó como para besarlo cosa que hizo que tanto la chica con el preso abrieran los ojos como platos pero ella ya no pudo distinguir que pasaba porque el pelo del castaño cubría ambas caras. El cuerpo bajo de él empezó a convulsionares hasta que de pronto se detuvo, la chica no perdía detalle.

.

Cuando Neflaite se alejo lentamente y se puso de pie, se podía ver al sujeto que minutos antes parecía tener todas las intensiones de propasarse con la chica yacer inmóvil en el suelo, se podía ver que había sangre cubriendo su garganta pero no había alguna señal de algún impacto de arma de ningún tipo, ella no entendía y después palideció al oír hablar a los dos hombres que parecían haberla ayudado.

.

— tenemos que deshacernos de esto

— claro, eso sin duda ya no es problema, permanecer en el anonimato por otra parte no te suena como algo en lo que tenemos que pensar

— mejor este que ella ¿no?, te dije no soy como tu, yo no se controlarme, es tu turno, antes de que la rubia se desmaye.

.

La chica empezó a moverse en brazos del moreno este trato de tranquilizarla pero no lo conseguía.

.

— Que has dicho Neflaite, no le hagas caso no te are nada, por favor deja de moverte solo mírame y te aseguro en unos segundos estarás más tranquila

.

Pero la chica no hizo caso se movía y pateaba, al tiempo que mordía los dedos de su captor pero este no parecía sentir ningún tipo de dolor, ella apretaba los ojos no quería verlo, el miedo cada minuto se apoderaba más de ella.

.

En un solo movimiento el Moreno le soltó de la boca para poder tenerla de frente y poder tener contacto directo con sus ojos, para sorpresa de la rubia el rostro que vio no le desagrado en absoluto pero su mirada le ocasiono escalofrió y al parecer ella también había causado un efecto parecido en el porque se quedo petrificado al verla.

.

— Vaya Darién eres muy bueno en el arte de la hipnosis, ¿Darién?

.

Pero el chico estaba estático observaba a la rubia la recorría una y otra vez como si su vista lo engañara, pero no la soltaba, tampoco hablaba por lo q ella aprovecho para tratar de convencerlo de soltarla

.

—déjame ir te...t...e te prometo que no diré nada, sólo po...po...porfavor suéltame

.

Pero Darién no se movía, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente viaja a otro lado, ese rostro era conocido para el, de pronto una imagen lleno por completo su mente y unas palabras retumbaron.

.

_— Endimion hazlo_

.

Seguido de un grito, el cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de desvanecer la imagen de su mente, pero al hacerlo soltó a la chica, esta de la inercia por el jaloneo cayo de espaldas y se dio justo con una piedra que por desgracia le abrió en la parte de atrás del cráneo y la dejo inconsciente

.

— ¿esa es tu idea de callarla? Creo que se le rompió el cuello y... Y huele a... Sangre, Darién será mejor irnos

.

Neflaite comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, a pesar de que se había saciado con su anterior víctima la sensación que le producía el chorro de sangre fresca era alucinante para el, sin en cambio Darién al notar nuevamente a la chica tan desprotegida no dudo ni un segundo, sabía que tenía que estar bien.

.

Se inclinó para tocarle el cuello y enseguida detecto sus latidos, la tomo de la cabeza y comenzó a acomodársela en el regazo

.

— tengo que llevarla a un hospital, dejarla aquí lo único que ara es matarla y esa no era la idea principal ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡JA! tu si que eres bromista, yo no voy a hospitales, no iba ni cuando estaba vivo, ahora menos

— está bien, entonces tu desapareces el cuerpo y te veo a dos calles de aquí fuera del hospital, no te pido que estrés solo espérame

— no es justo, porque a mi siempre me toca sacar la basura

.

Mientras Darién sostenía sin ningún problema a la rubia sobre un brazo, saco de la gabardina negra que traía unas gafas obscuras se las coloco y entro.

.

— Disculpe, traigo a esta chica la encontré desmayada en una parada y...

— !una camilla aquí! — la enfermera grito y enseguida aparecieron dos sujetos que le quitaron a la chica de los brazos, Darién le dio una última vista y después ya se la habían llevado, dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir

— espere tiene que responder unas preguntas, no puede irse

.

La enfermera marcaba un número Darién se acercó sin que la chica se diera cuenta y se sobresaltó cuando lo vio frente a ella apretando el botón del teléfono cortando la llamada, se recargó lentamente en la barra y con una mano bajo las gafas obscuras, sus ojos penetraron a los de la chica en dos segundos, pasaron de un azul zafiro a un celeste congelante y le hablo pausadamente.

.

— No avisara a nadie, dirá q la trajo un desconocido que desapareció y no se acordara de mi rostro ni de rasgo alguno

—Si...

— Bien linda ahora me traerás 10 bolsas de sangre, la más fresca del banco de sangre y las dejaras en el bote de basura q se encuentra en la esquina de afuera donde esta el área de fumadores, tienes menos de 5 minutos

.

Después de dicho esto la chica salió volando, Darién se dirigió hacia donde le había señalado y la espero no mucho, la chica salió y sin voltearlo a ver depósito las bolsas en el bote y volvió adentro, Darién las tomo disimuladamente las echo dentro de las bolsas de la gabardina y se dirigió hacia el árbol donde se encontraba escondido Neflaite

.

— toma, te ganaste un postre

.

Darién le pegó con un par de bolsas en el estómago a Neflaite que le respondió con una sonrisa burlona y como si fuera jugo rompió uno de los extremos de la bolsita y empezó a succionar.

.

* * *

**Se que me falta actualizar la otra historia pero esta me aparecio en un sueño, asi que espero que les agrade, es mi primera historia sobre natural, medio de suspenso, con algo de acción, humor claro y el ingrediente que no debe faltar en mis historias amoooog, les deseo feliz inicio del 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL FINAL DE UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2.- VOLVERLA A VER**

**La historia es de mi autoria, los personajes los tome prestados de su creadora Naoko Takeuchi**

**.**

* * *

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al casino Neflaite noto cierta tristeza en Darien, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y a pesar de que no había mucha comunicación personal entre ambos él lo apreciaba. Al notar que Darien disminuía el paso Neflaite decidió tratar de hacer la plática para sacarlo un poco de concentración.

.

— ¡Hey animate!, nadie mas nos vio y no creo que ella hable, se dio un buen golpe y seguro mañana ni se acuerda de lo que paso

— Tengo la sensación de que no hablara pero eso no es lo que me incomoda, llevo días teniendo el mismo sueño, viendo la misma cara dia tras dia, una cara que nunca había visto y…

.

Detuvo su relato, Neflaite lo miraba con el entrercejo fruncido, Darien noto que era obvio que no entendía pero tenia toda su atención, lo que de momento lo coibio, no sabia si contarle o no, era algo personal pero a la vez, algo extraordinario que no podía ocultarle no a el.

.

— ¿Y?

— Y hoy lo vi, ¿como es que puedes soñar con alguien que no conoces y de pronto tenerlo enfrente?

— ¿Es como una premonición?, tal vez sea una especie de don, ya sabes como lo que hace Zoycite

— No no, ya somos bastante anormales como para todavía hacer cosas asi.

— Oh tal vez es que realmente la conocías, ¿por qué te refieres a la chica cierto?

— Si, pero sé que no la conocía, o al menos no en esta vida créeme y no creo que nadie que no sea como nosotros pueda vivir más de 230 años

— y por qué no lo averiguas, empezando por esto

Neflaite le entrego una especia de bolso rosa, algo sucio, entendió que no le pertenecía era obvio y también era obvio de quien era.

.

— No lo robe, si eso es lo que piensas, gano bastante bien en el Casino para ser de manos ligeras, lo encontré tirado, supongo que con todo lo que paso lo que menos le importaba perder era un bolso, ¿porque no empiezas por saber quién es?

.

Darien titubeo pero sucumbió ante el deseo por poder volver a ver esa cara, miro en el interior el cual contenía objetos femeninos, una libreta donde al parecer llevaba apuntes de la escuela, llamo su atención una lista de deudas y pagos pero siguió revisando, hallo una cartera rosada al igual que el bolso, la abrió y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la chica en una credencial escolar del Instituto Moto-Azabude, después saco una identificación que comprobaba la mayoría de edad la cual había sido expedida ese mismo año, la chica era demasiado joven para tener algún laso pasado con Darien, tal vez la suposición de Neflaite era cierta y Darien veía a sus posibles víctimas en sueños, pero ¿por que solo se acordaba de ella?, al cerrar la pequeña cartera noto un gran fajo de billetes, al parecer había sido día de paga, por el momento se le dibujo una sonrisa al pensar que habían frustrado un robo y talvez algo mas. Pero nada le daba ninguna pista de conocerla de antes.

.

Darién y Neflaite entraron sigilosamente por la puerta trasera del casino, no querían llamar la atención y trataron en vano de colarse entre la gente ya que alguien los detecto antes de lograr perderse.

.

— Esto no es hotel, debían de estar aquí antes de las 12 cenicientas.

— Perdóname Zoycite no sabía que ya había checador.

.  
El tono sarcástico de Neflaite molesto visiblemente a Zoycite pero antes de que pudiera protestar a la ofensa Darién intervino.

.  
— sólo se nos paso el tiempo no tienes porque alterarte.

.  
Trato de suavizar en vano la tensión que había en el ambiente, pero lo que terminó por sacarlos completamente de concentración fue la aparición de Malacai.

.  
— Aquí la única alterada es su majestad, tu ausencia la descontrola y por consecuencia a todos nos pone en tensión, ya sabes cómo es esa mujer cuando se enoja.

.  
— y como no queremos que se moleste aun mas tendré que dejarlos.

— Bastado, cree que por que se revuelca con ella puede hacer lo que se le antoje..,

.

Darien se había marchado ya, así que no escucho el comentario hiriente de Zoycite, pero Neflaite no corrió con la misma suerte ya que no pudo escabullirse antes.

.  
— y tu a donde crees que vas, tú no eres el consentido de Beryl así que alguien tiene que trabajar.

— a eso iba, así que si me permites...

— no, no te permito, porque hoy tu trabajo consiste en limpiar y sacar la basura.

— pero...

.  
Antes de que Neflaite pudiera protestar Malacai le puso una escoba en la mano, cosa que hizo que A Zoycite se le dibujará una sonrisa en el rostro, no tuvo más remedio que ir por los demás utensilios de limpieza y obedecer, sabía que esos dos podrían hacerlo ver su suerte si se negaba y no tenía intenciones de pasársela aún más mal, maldijo entre dientes y se alejó de la pareja.

.  
En tanto, Beryl miraba por la ventana de su oficina que daba hacia la calle, cuando oyó que llamaban a su puerta, una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en su rostro al tiempo que pedía que pasearan.

.  
— ¿Me buscabas?.

— ¿En donde estaban?

— Trayendo clientes como siempre

— pues es muy extraño porque el lugar ya está bastante lleno y nadie más llego después de que se fueron

.  
Darién se acerco lentamente a ella mientras esta volvía a mirar por la ventana mostrando indignación.

.  
— ¿que acaso no puedo salir a sentir el aire?.

— sabes que no me agrada que desaparezcas sin avisar y últimamente lo haces muy seguido.

— pero siempre vuelvo.

.  
El se encontraba a espaldas de ella y le acariciaba el hombro hasta llegar al pelo, empezó a jugar con el entré sus dedos, se lo llevo hacia la nariz para olerlo pero lo que detecto no fue su olor si no el de aquella chica que minutos antes había tenido en sus brazos.

.  
— Te necesito Darién, necesito que no me dejes, que siempre estés conmigo, ¿sucede algo...?.

.  
Ella lo miraba pero los ojos de él se encontraban perdidos, sólo podía ver ese rostro dulce e infantil que le pedía que la soltara, los labios de Beryl posados en los suyos hicieron que volviera al presenté.

.  
— Lo siento, es que me perdí al mirarte, esta noche te ves especialmente hermosa.

— si crees que tus elogios aran que olvide tus escapadas, realmente no me conoces.

.  
Ella se separó de él y trato de apartarse pero la detuvo por el brazo para acercarla nuevamente a su cuerpo, ella trataba de poner resistencia aunque realmente lo único que quería era estar con el.

.  
En cambio las intensiones que Darién tenía eran distinta, si alguien podría darle alguna pista de ello se encontraba en ese momento en sus brazos, aún no sabía de qué modo se lo manejaría, no podía menciónale a la joven, el nunca había dejado a nadie con los recuerdos intactos no sabría como lo tomaría Beryl, aun así intentaría cuestionarla acerca de su pasado, su curiosidad por saber sobre su vida humana había despertado ese día y utilizaría su única arma para obtener esa información.

.

Beryl había tenido muchos amantes antes que Darien, pero ninguno que la tratara como el, todos eran salvajes y poco románticos, sin embargo aquel ser la hacía sentir de algún modo más humana, su forma de tocarla y de llevarla, ella comenzó por quitarle la gabardina, mientras el se esmeraba por llenarla de besos, sabía que no conseguiría nada sin antes cumplir sus caprichos, aunque la tenía a su merced y su cuerpo era perfecto, el no parecía disfrutar tanto como ella, encima su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente se encontraba completamente ausente.

.

— Oh dios en verdad sabes como hacer sentir bien a una mujer

— No conjures al creador si no quieres arder en el fuego eterno

— Sabes que esas son mentiras, a mi nadie me creo

— No, eres de las afortunadas en nacer así, pero alguien como yo puede temer incluso a su pasado

— Créeme no tienes nada de que temer, eras una excelente persona

— ¿Por eso me elegiste?, o ¿Necesitabas a alguien "bueno"?

— Yo, solo te vi en esa cama tan desprotegido, pero a la vez tan resistente, alguien que se aferraba tanto a la vida sin duda merecía otra oportunidad.

— ¿lo hubieras echo si hubiera tenido una familia?

.  
Beryl se tensó y trato de capotear a la pregunta al tiempo que comenzaba a vestirse, Darien no paso desapercibido la inquietud que aquel cuestionamiento le causo.

.  
— No soy tan perversa como crees, por supuesto que si hubieras tenido una vida no me hubiera metido.

— No en absoluto te creo perversa, no conoces otro mundo que este, de alguna forma nos parecemos en eso, por que no recuerdo nada mas que esto, pero quiero entender por qué no recuerdo...

— No recuerdas porque tu condición era grave, llevabas días con fiebre e inconsciente, pero se bien que lo que hice fue porque tú me lo pediste.

— ¿yo te lo pedí? ¿Cómo?, Eso nunca lo habías mencionado.

— Bueno, no te lo dije porque… porque no quería que te sintieras culpable, tal vez con el paso del tiempo te arrepientas de tener esta "vida", te quiero tanto que preferí que pensarás que había sido una egoísta y que sólo lo hice porque no quería vivir eternamente sola.

— Beryl nunca he pensado eso.

— Pero nunca estuviste de acuerdo con que transformara a los chicos.

— tal vez, no era lo que yo hubiera querido realmente para ellos, pero sé que es parte del ciclo de la vida de nuestra especie, pero no contestaste a mi pregunta ¿Cómo fue que yo te lo pedí?

— pues de la misma manera que todos, me dijiste "no quiero morir".

.  
Darién recordó que en años anteriores había tenido cierto gusto por cazar a sus víctimas, las conocía, las pretendía y al final terminaba con su vida y en varios casos mientras sentía como el liquido vital fluía por su garganta les escuchaba decir "no quiero morir", pero eso nunca lo detuvo, las cosas con el paso del tiempo habían cambiado, el había cambiado, ahora prefería solo alimentarse y después borrarles la memoria y solo dejarlas ir, sin embargo ese cambio solo se había dado en el y tal vez un poco en Neflaite, pero en especifico Beryl no era exactamente complaciente con nadie, aquel comentario le despertó nuevas dudas, pero siguió insistiendo con sus preguntas iniciales.

.

— puedo hacerte otra pregunta ¿sabes si tenía alguna hermana, prima, esposa...?

— ¡NO!, estabas solo, sólo en el mundo, como te dije tenías una enfermedad terminal y habías sufrido mucho, creí que darte esta vida era devolverte algo de lo que nunca habías conocido, quería hacerte feliz eternamente, si por eso soy un mounstro, bien condéname, fue muy bueno el sexo, pero no lo necesito si lo haces solo por agradecimiento de tu "buena vida", que por lo visto ahora ya no te agrada tanto.

.

Ella rápidamente salió de ahí visiblemente molesta, dejándolo ahora con más dudas, se sentía agotado mentalmente, salió de la oficina de Beryl pero no volvió al casino se fue directo a su departamento del que no saldría hasta la noche siguiente.

.

La mañana de ese día que ya transcurría, en el hospital aún se encontraba internada la joven, permanecía sedada y en observación, una de sus compañeras de casa había sido avisada de lo sucedido y se encontraba con ella. Cuando la chica despertó al rededor de las 7 de la mañana lo primero que pudo ver o más bien oír fue los ronquidos de su amiga que se encontraba completamente dormida con la cara y brazos recargados sobre su cama.

.

— ¿Mi.. Mina?

— Si.. si aquí estoy — contesto la chica adormilada, con el cabello alborotado y rastros de saliva por la comisura del labio.

— ¿Que hago…aquí?

.

Miraba alrededor, pero al tiempo que hacia la pregunta su mente le recordaba la noche anterior, el forcejo, el hombre de la gorra y el tipo que al parecer le quitara la vida frente a ella y en especial recordó esos ojos que había visto entre sueños después de quedar inconsciente.

.

— Pues al parecer te asaltaron pero por suerte tu celular siempre lo cargas como buena abuelita, en el interior de tu brasier

— ¿Cómo?

.

No recordaba nada de ningún robo pero no quería contradecir a Mina, dejo que siguiera contándole acerca de lo que ella creía que le había sucedido, hasta que llego al momento de mencionar a la persona que la llevo al hospital.

.

— Pero lo bueno es que un buen samaritano te trajo al hospital, aunque fue muy extraño por que la enfermera que te recibió no lo recuerda, uno de los camilleros fue el que mas o menos dio señales del sujeto.

— ¿A si?¿ Y cómo era?

— pues según cuenta dice que lo vio un par de segundos y que era alto, vestido de negro, pero lo que le llamo la atención es que llevaba gafas obscuras, ¿te imaginas?, que tipo mas raro ¿gafas obscuras a media noche?, en fin no le puedo recriminar por su atuendo si lo mas importante es que te ayudo, ¿tu lo recuerdas, lo viste?, bueno será mejor que no pienses en eso, ya paso y no tardan en darte el alta y te llevare a casa a descansar, Serena ¿me estas escuchando?

.

Pero Serena se había quedado muda, claro que lo recordaba bien, su rostro lo había visto una y otra vez entre sueños, pero prefirió mostrar demencia, ¿como explicaba lo sucedido si a ella le costaba trabajo asimilarlo?, además ¿qué tal que los sujetos al saberse identificados regresaban a terminar el trabajo que no habían hecho esa noche?, así que a pesar de que Mina insistió en que tenía que reportar el robo, Serena le dijo que no lo aria, que realmente no recordaba lo sucedido además lo importante es que ella estaba bien, eso se lo repetía una y otra vez, parecía quererse convencer a ella misma de que no sentía que soñaba, que realmente había sucedido y vivía para contarlo, aunque era solo un dicho, por que prefirió ocultar la verdad.

Paso una semana desde el incidente, para Serena fue tranquilizador porque a pesar de haber perdido el pago de la renta de ese mes, pudo descansar ya que su jefe le dijo que no volviera hasta la próxima semana y Mina dio aviso a la escuela de lo sucedido por lo que justifico sus faltas, pudo tranquilizarse y recuperarse, aunque no olvidaba lo sucedido y los primeros días le costo conciliar el sueño al final pensó que no tenía que atormentarse, seguramente no volveria a verlos jamás.

.

En cambio para Darien fue completamente diferente a lo que esperaba, para empezar, después de aquella noche no pudo tener un solo día de sueño reparador, cada que lograba conciliar el sueño la veía, su rostro o tal vez uno parecido, sus sueños eran recurrentes aunque no tenían nada que ver con algo parecido a lo vivido ese día, la veía feliz, sonreía y después todo cambia, su semblante era pálido, deprimente, lo hacía despertarse con una sensación de angustia, Beryl y Neflaite empezaron a notar cambios en la actitud de Darien, quien empezó por ser más distante de lo común, sus escapadas con Neflaite cesaron solo se limitaban a lo de siempre llenar el casino, la diferencia es que Darien ahora se perdía solo, por alrededor de media hora, nadie sabía a dónde iba, Beryl incluso le pidió a Neflaite que lo siguiera, pero Darien lo intuyo y le daba falsas pistas, a pesar de que confiaba en el, tampoco quería que notara lo que hacía, no porque fuera a decirle a Beryl mas bien porque lo persuadiera, ya que empezó a frecuentar la calle por donde habían interceptado a la joven, al tercer día dedujo que trabajaba en el Café Crow por la vestimenta que portaba el día del incidente, así que pese a llevar años bajo las sombras, decidió convivir con los humanos, entro al lugar y fingió ser uno de ellos y pasar desapercibido, pero le fue imposible, su porte y vestimenta llamaban la atención, aun así tomo asiento pidió un café y permaneció en lugar alrededor de 15 a 20 min cada día, pero todos los días era lo mismo ni rastro de ella.

Un día sus ojos le jugaron una mal pasada, cuando iba entrando vio una cabellera rubia ondear, pero cuando se acerco el rostro que vio no era el mismo, la chica se sonrojo al ver que el la examinaba de pies a cabeza, pero al notar que no era ella ni siquiera intento fingir, simplemente se fue. No entendía por qué lo hacía pero tenía la extraña necesidad de volver a verla.

.

Sus encuentros sexuales con Beryl después de muchos años pararon, ella estaba como enfurecida cada día que él la rechazaba, pero a él parecía no importarle, todo era consecuencia de que ella aun seguían sin darle pista alguna de su pasado, el intuía que algo ocultaba y si no obtenía lo que necesitaba saber tampoco aria que ella lo tuviera.

.

Comenzaba una nueva semana y después de la ronda pertinente, Darien dejo a Neflaite pero este que las anteriores veces se marchaba sin decir nada, ese día decidió contradecirlo.

.

— Por qué no simplemente dejas la bolsa en la barra,

— ¿Perdón?

—Se en donde has estado todos estos días, fingí no saberlo, pero creo que estas empezando a preocuparme

— ¿A ti o a tu reina?

— Ella realmente no me importa, aunque nunca la había visto tan enojada pero quiero entender que pretendes con ir a esa cafetería cada día, si quieres verla porque no simplemente te apareces en su casa, no hay necesidad de que te vea…

— No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza y por extraño que te parezca tampoco pretendo acosarla, solo quiero volver a ver su mirada, pretendía algo casual pero… tienes razón tal vez solo deba dejar la cartera y olvidarme de esto. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— ¿Por qué no?, tiene años que no tomo café, espera… no importa, no me sabe a nada

.

Darien sonrió a causa del sarcasmo de Neflaite pero no le reprocho, en el fondo agradeció tenerlo como cómplice.

Entro solo a la cafetería que por primera vez estaba completamente sola, de momento llego a pensar que tal vez ese día nadie laboraba, la barra se encontraba sola o eso parecía, se acerco lo más lento que pudo sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones, era la ocasión ideal para dejar el bolso e irse sin ser visto, pero cuando lo puso en la barra una mujer salió de debajo de ella.

.

— Perdón que se le…

.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, pero ella a diferencia de el dio un salto hacia atrás como asustada y se pego a los estantes que se encontraban a su espalda, los ojos los tenia completamente abiertos no podía creer lo que veía, el sin en cambio tenía un gesto más amable, no le intimidaba en absoluto la expresión de susto de la chica, el objetivo de ir a diario a ese lugar se había cumplido, por fin la había vuelto a ver y ella lo miraba también.

* * *

** Se que tardo mucho en escribir, pero por mundana que parezca mi vida siempre estoy algo ocupada y con cero concentración, pero aun así prometo no abandonarla, aunque tarde un poco, espero leer sus comentarios y sus opiniones, nos leemos pronto aaaaaaaadios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL FINAL DE UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3 .- LA PROPUESTA**

**La historia es de mi autoria, los personajes los tome prestados de su creadora Naoko Takeuchi**

**.**

* * *

.

Serena llevaba ya una semana de reposo, la herida de la cabeza ya había cerrado y no tenia mas dolores, pese a gustarle mucho su estado de letargo sabía que tenía que regresar a sus actividades cotidianas.

.  
Retomo sus clases aunque le advirtieron que tenía que tramitar nuevamente su credencial para poder tener acceso a material de la escuela, se vio en un pequeño conflicto ya que eso costaba dinero, el cual de momento lo tenía limitado, Mina y sus otras amigas se habían ofrecido ayudarle, pero Serena confiaba en regresar a trabajar y obtener suficiente dinero de las propinas, sabía que no le alcanzaría para juntar lo de la renta pero por lo menos para aportar para la comida y sobrevivir, sabía que tenía aun la opción de llamar a sus padres, pero la ultima discusión con su madre le había dejado en claro que a menos de que estuviera muriendo no les pediría ayuda.

.  
Llegada la tarde preparo su uniforme y se dirigió al café Crown con Mina quien le había prometido, no volver a dejarla sola jamás. Todos se alegraron de ver de vuelta a Serena, su jefe en especial ya que tenía cierto aprecio por ella.

— Andrew estuvo con un poco de mal genio esta semana que no estuviste, pero ya sabes Lita se esmeró por qué no te extrañara tanto — le decía su amiga Mina.

.  
Andrew era el dueño, un joven trabajador y apuesto que había heredado el negocio de un familiar de su madre, Lita era otra de las camareras y a pesar de saber el interés de el hacia Serena no quitaba el dedo del renglón en querer conquistarlo, ya que antes le había preguntado a Serena y esta le había señalado que a ella solo le caía bien.

Debido a que era inicio de semana el lugar estaba bastante solo, habían entrado un par de clientes, Lita y Mina habían acordado dejar que Serena los tomara pero para su desgracia solo habían pedido café y panecillos, por lo tanto la propina no había sido muy buena, así que las chicas decidieron hacer limpieza, Lita se ocuparía del trabajo rudo, ósea los baños, Mina de la parte administrativa y la bodega, mientras Serena se aria cargo de limpiar la barra y las mesas, así estaría al pendiente de que entrarán clientes.

.  
Serena se encontraba agachada en la barra acomodando tazas y utensilios cuando oyó que sonó la campanilla de la puerta de acceso, término de arreglar unos vasos y platos ya que temía romperlos si no lo hacía primero, trato de incorporarse lo más rápido que le fue posible, esperando no asustar al cliente.

.  
— Perdón que se le...

.  
Pero el susto se lo llevo ella, quien inmediatamente retrocedió hasta pegarse a los estantes que tenía a su espalda, no podía creer lo que veía, el sujeto de ojos azul intenso que la había sostenido días atrás estaba nuevamente frente a ella, el también parecía sorprendido pero en absoluto asustado, fueron quizá un par de minutos que permanecieron en esa posición hasta que algo los distrajo y destenso el momento o por lo menos para Serena, al ver que su amiga Lita salía de los sanitarios y miraba a ambos con curiosidad ya que no decían nada.

Darién notó la mirada de análisis de la chica así que decidió salir pronto de ahí pero las palabras de Serena lo detuvieron.

— ¿qué hace usted aquí?

— siento importunarte solo quería devolverte eso.

.  
El señalaba en dirección del bolso rosa que había dejado minutos antes en la barra pensando que no había nadie,

Serena lo miraba asombrada, el gesto la tranquilizo, presentía que no había regresado a terminar con lo de la otra vez.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?, un café o panecillos, sólo quiero agradecerle por la molestia…

.  
De no ser porque Lita los miraba con curiosidad e insistencia el hubiera aceptado pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien más supiera de su existencia ya tenía suficiente con Serena.

.  
— Gracias pero tal vez en otra ocasión — Estaba a punto de salir cuando las palabras nuevamente de ella lo hicieron detenerse.

.  
— ¿quiere decir que volveré a verlo?

.  
Se giró a mirarla, ya no había rastro de miedo en ella, al contrario, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, lo dejo quieto al ver que así se parecía aun mas al rostro que veía en sueños, le devolvió el gesto sonriéndole también al tiempo que asentía y salía de ahí, tenía una sensación de cosquilleo, era como una emoción contenida no recordaba sentir algo así.

Por su parte Serena no entendía cómo es que le había pedido volver a verlo, noches antes aún sentía miedo de volver a encontrárselo, Lita la miraba desconcertada sostener el bolso rosa entre sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, quien era él? ¿Y ese bolso, no será el que supuestamente te habían robado o sí?

Serena volvió en si al oír todos esos cuestionamientos, no quería decirle nada a nadie sobre él.

.  
— Me cubres un momento tengo que salir a tomar un poco de aire.

.  
Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de entrada esperaba poder alcanzarlo pero su intento fue en en vano, como era de esperar el ya no estaba, o por lo menos no a su vista, abrió el bolso que aun sujetaba, busco en la cartera pequeña y ahí estaba, el dinero de su paga, sintió un gran alivio pero luego algo la desconcertó, comenzó a contarlo y noto que era el doble de lo que había dejado.

.  
— ¿pero cómo?... ¿Porque lo hizo?

.  
Ella estaba realmente sorprendida, siguió buscando como esperando que algo faltara, algo que compensara el dinero extra pero nada, todo estaba, inconscientemente una sonrisa se le dibujó y un gracias salió de su boca, gesto que no paso desapercibido para ambos hombres que la observaban escondidos en la copa del árbol más cercano, quienes inmediatamente bajaron cuando ella regreso al interior del local.

.  
— Así que ahora no solo la dejas que conserve sus recuerdos, si no que solventas sus gastos, ¿que eres una especie de Robin Hood?

— Sólo sé que necesitaba dinero, según las cuentas que tenía anotadas en el cuaderno y a mí me sobra mucho, realmente no tengo demasiados gasto, no cuando se supone que no existes.

— Deberías comprarte un perro.

— ¿Para qué?

— pues tal vez tengas mucho cariño guardado y sólo necesites alguien a quien dárselo, alguien que no temamos que vaya a hablar y nos pueda sacar del anonimato.

— ¿y no crees que pueda sucumbir y bebérmelo?.

— pues francamente no, si lo miras como lo haces con ella creo que sería imposible que lo mataras.

— Ya vámonos fue suficiente de tu sarcasmo por hoy Neflaite

— esta vez lo decía en serio.

.  
Darién sabía que Neflaite no jugaba, que ya había notado lo que tanto trataba de ocultar, solo verla sonreír lo había echo sentir algo cálido en su ser como si volviera a ver el sol o así creía que se sentía, no quería acabar con su vida al contrario quería formar parte de ella.

.

Serena no se salvo del interrogatorio acerca de ¿quien era esa hombre y por qué le había llevado la bolsa?, como pudo evadió las preguntas y aunque les confirmo que en efecto su suposiciones eran las correctas, no les hablo acerca de lo que sucedió esa noche ni mucho menos del dinero extra, no por el momento.

.

La llegada para Neflaite y Darien al Casino fue diferente a otros días, este último se notaba relajado, incluso parecía disfrutar estar ahí, todos lo notaban.

.  
— ¿y ahora por qué tanta alegría de tu "amigo"?— pregunto Jedite, a lo que Neflaite contesto con un tono sarcástico tan característico en el.

— pues veras, nuestros paseos nocturnos siempre nos tienen sorpresas y están noche ¡Uff! fue la mejor

Jedite se le quedo mirando sorprendido, sabía de la relación que había entre Malacai y Zoycite, a esos dos parecía no molestarles que inclusive los clientes se incomodarán por verlos juntos, pero jamás había visto algo extraño en Darien y Neflaite, incluso cuando Beryl le ordenaba que le mostrara que hacían nunca los veía en actitudes cariñosas, Jedite tenía como don lo que todos llamaban bola de cristal, podía solo cerrar los ojos y enfocarse en un objetivo conocido y ver que hacían en ese momento, no lo practicaba demasiado ya que odiaba meterse en los asuntos de sus hermanos, Neflaite al ver su expresión comenzó a reírse, sin duda era el maestro de la manipulación y había logrado que Jedite se creyera la broma

.

— si te hace tanta gracia, no pensarás lo mismo cuando Beryl se dé cuenta y te interrogue acerca del comportamiento de su amante.

.  
Se alejó con una sonrisa y a Neflaite ese gesto le preocupó, sabía que Jedite no se iba a quedar con la duda y descubriría lo que esconde Darién, tenía que advertirle cuanto antes.

Después de una breve charla Darien se alejo de Neflaite y fue a buscar a Beryl a su despacho, cosa que la sorprendió demasiado.

.

— Que bueno que viniste estaba a punto de llamarte, necesito que el fin de semana me ayudes con la administración, hay que hacer cuentas y sabes cuánto odió eso.

.  
— Claro, tú eres la jefa, pero antes de hablar de negocios quería pedirte algo.

.  
Beryl se le quedo mirando confundida últimamente su trato con Darién era solamente para hablar del Casino seguía indignada por su actitud fría así que opto por comportarse de la misma forma, presentía que con el tiempo el terminaría disculpándose.

.  
— pues habla, ¿que es lo que necesitas?

— necesito descansar una noche a la semana. — Beryl se tenso, no esperaba en absoluto eso

— ¿acaso te aburriste de tu trabajo o de mi?

— sólo quiero estar completamente solo un día entero, ¿es mucho pedir?, llevo 230 años a tu sombra y sabes perfectamente que así seguirá siendo.

— lo dices como si te causara tortura.

.  
A él le molestaba en absoluto la posición de victima que últimamente tomaba ella en sus conversaciones, pero no iba a discutir si quería ganar.

.  
— no en absoluto, sólo creo que sería benéfico para "nuestra relación" estar un poco alejados.

— sabes que no puedes irte de mi lado, es tu maldición.

.  
Y por mucho que le costará a Darién negarlo ella tenía razón, el lazo que los unía iba más allá de un negocio o de ser ambos Vampiros, debido a que ella era su creadora no podía separarse a menos de que el convirtiera a alguien más, así se rompería el lazo de sangre que los unía, en el caso de Beryl no pasaría absolutamente nada si se quedaba sin su lacayo y no por que tuviera otros cuatro si no porque ella era una neonata, es decir su condición era de nacimiento y no necesitaban a nadie más para sobrevivir, en el mundo solo existían 2 de ellos, esa era la ley natural de su especie, siempre un hombre y una mujer, ella desconocía al que era igual que ella pero sabía que debía de existir en alguna parte, pero eso no le preocupaba, por el lado de Darien nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacer un nuevo miembro de su especie, inclusive el simpe hecho de pensarlo le repugnaba, así que por su decisión su condena estaba escrita, el no podría separarse de Beryl.

.

— si lo sé, pero no confundas yo no quiero separarme de ti y los chicos solo pido un día.—

.

Beryl estaba a punto de negarse pero él la sorprendió tomándola por la cintura y besándola,

.

— tú siempre has tenido lo que has querido, tu condición sin duda es envidiada por todos, yo solo te pido un día.

.

Beryl tenía demasiada ventaja sobre ellos, al ser neonato se consideraba como la reina de los de su especie, gozaba de algunas ventajas por su estado una y al parecer la más importante era que podía exponerse a la luz del sol, sin que este le ocasionara daño alguno, pero debido a su apariencia física no se mostraba con demasiada frecuencia, también podia entrar en cualquier lugar sin ser invitada, además de que gozaba de un don que la mayoría desconocía, tenía el poder de borrarle a memoria a cualquier humana e inmortal, por esta y otras razones, ninguno de los cinco se había atrevido a contradecirla, pero Darien se arriesgaría esa noche a pedir un poco de libertad. El la miraba directamente a los ojos tratando de convencerla del mismo modo que hacía con sus víctimas pero claro que su hipnosis no serviría con ella.

.  
— Con una condición, que vuelvas a ser como siempre, que olvidemos nuestras peleas y que dejes de preguntar, ya sabes...

El entendía bien a lo que se refería y sabía que de aceptaba tal vez nunca sabría si la mujer parecida a Serena, que soñaba era parte de su pasado, pero por otro lado tenía un día para poder averiguarlo por el mismo,

.  
— Está bien, pero el día que te pido es de absoluta libertad, no intentaras saber que hago, no le pedirás a Jedite que se meta, necesito ese día para mi sin que nadie me vigile. Sólo pido que confíes en mí.

.  
Beryl estaba entre la espada y la pared, esto último la había dejado con la guardia baja, se preguntaba si su decisión tenia algo que ver con que frecuentara el café Crown, era lo único que había logrado ver Jedite cuando ella le pedía saber en donde estaba, aunque no sabía el porqué precisamente visitaba ese lugar, desconocía de la existencia de Serena y como no sospechaba de eso decidió aceptar y darle la noche libre, ya buscaría la forma de saber que hacia, incluso si tenía que investigarlo ella misma.

.

* * *

**Creo que estoy tornando esta historia algo tediosa pero prometo que la acción ya viene, espero poder leerlas pronto, aaaaaaaaaaaaadios**


	4. Chapter 4

**EL FINAL DE UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**.**

**CAPITULO 4 .- PREGUNTAS**

**La historia es de mi autoria, los personajes los tome prestados de su creadora Naoko Takeuchi**

**.**

* * *

.

La semana transcurrió, Serena trabajaba lo mas que podía a pesar de ya tener el dinero para solventar sus gastos, había decidido no gastarse el dinero extra, todo fue a raíz de una plática que tuvo con su amiga Molly que estudiaba con ella, tuvo que contarle casi todo, solo omitió lo que ella creía era un asesinato, así que ambas habían llegado a la conclusión que hasta no saber que intensiones de aquel obsequio no debía usarlo, es mas lo devolvería. Pero el tiempo pasaba y el no volvía.

.

Por su parte Darien trataba de sobrellevar su estadía en el Casino, al igual que su relación con Beryl, disimulaba lo mejor que podía pero el hecho era que cada día le constaba más trabajo intimar con ella, por lo demás todo volvió a la normalidad, la única diferencia radicaba en el dia libre que tenia, cosa que no todos tomaron a bien. Malacai y Zoycite por supuesto objetaron, pero Beryl fue dura y les indico que no les estaba pidiendo permiso que era una decisión tomada, en lo que se refiere a Jedite no puso objeción incluso se ofreció a acompañar a Neflaite en las rondas, cosa que a todos sorprendió ya que el no salía, le disgustaba tener contacto con los humanos de esa forma, se limitaba a cobrar y atender el casino, de vez en vez también a escoger a las posibles víctimas de su reina.

.

Llego el tan esperado martes para Darien, lo primero que hizo al ocultarse el sol fue ir a una concesionaria, ya tenia programada la cita, el modelo de auto ya estaba seleccionado, solo había que llenar unas formas y estaría listo, no quiso que se lo llevaran a su casa, no quería levantar sospecha alguna de su procedencia, asi que paso por el auto el mismo, se había decidido por uno de lujo bastante llamativo color rojo, que al parecer le daría una excelente comisión a la vendedora por lo cual Darien no puso objeción.

.

Lo siguiente que tenía que hacer sin duda era alimentarse, se dirigió al lugar que frecuentaba con Neflaite, era más fácil conseguir víctimas de forma fácil ahí, se trataba de una calle donde trabajaban mujeres como prostitutas y con un automóvil como el que llevaba conseguiría su objetivo fácilmente. Y asi fue, después de realizadas las medidas pertinentes y que las dos chicas que le habían servido de su fuente de alimentación habían salido de su vista sin acordarse de lo que había pasado minutos antes, se dirigió a su destino.

.  
Serena ajena a todo lo que acontecería esa noche había hecho planes para estudiar con Molly, esta última se había ofrecido a ayudarle ya que en su último parcial no le había ido nada bien, necesitaba mejorar si quería permanecer con la beca, tenían una semana para prepararse aún, por lo que Serena había decidido llegar a trabajar más temprano para de igual forma poder salir, Molly llego por ella puntual a las 8 pero debido a que Reí venía retrasada Serena no podría irse, además de que era un martes fuera de lo común, el lugar estaba casi lleno, Serena y Mina parecían pulpos, mientras Lita se encargaba azarosamente de la cocina, incluso Andrew quien casi siempre se encontraba metido en su oficina había salido para ayudarlas en la caja de cobro.

.  
A las nueve aún permanecían ahí y ni rastro de Reí, Molly había aprovechado la comida gratis que su amiga siempre le ofrecía, mientras ella atendía unas mesas del fondo del lado derecho, Darien entro justo en ese instante, había recorrido el lugar con la mirada hasta encontrarla, al verla tan ocupada decidió tomar asiento en el lugar más alejado. Serena seguía sin percatarse de su estancia, la que si se dio cuenta fue Mina ya que a e ella le tocaba atender esa parte del lugar, así que cuando se acerco Serena a la barra no dudo en quejarse.

.  
— ¡Hay no puede ser!, pensé que ya nos habíamos librado del sujeto "sólo café gracias"

.

A Molly y a Serena les causo gracia el comentario de Mina pero no voltearon a ver al sujeto en cuestión.

.

— es molesto que alguien solo venga ocupe un lugar por un largo rato, sólo pida café y encima no se lo tomé

Serena comenzó a reír de nuevo el comentario ahora no solo le causaba gracia si no curiosidad, mientras le servía más café a Molly ambas dirigieron la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el chico en cuestión mirando en dirección a la barra, a Serena se le borró la sonrisa y se apoderó de ella un nerviosismo acompañado por emoción al verlo de vuelta, tanto que se olvidó que servía el café.

.  
— ¡SERENA DETENTE!

.  
Molly llamo su atención al ver que el líquido comenzaba a esparciese por toda la barra, Serena limpio el desastre, Mina ya se dirigía a tomar una carta para llevársela a el sujeto que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, pero Serena se la quito de las manos.

.  
— ¿Qué haces?

— yo lo atiendo

— pero Serena tu lado está bastante lleno yo puedo…

.  
Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar para detenerla Serena había salido como relámpago hacia la mesa. Unos pasos rápidos y ya se encontraba frente a el, no le extendió la carta ni espero que el la saludara ella simplemente hablo lo que pensó en ese momento.

.  
— ¿Volviste?

— Si te dije que lo aria, pero veo que elegí un mal día

— no de echo es muy bueno

— me refería a que estas muy ocupada…

— no de echo hoy salgo temprano solo estoy esperando mi remplazo

.  
Y como si la hubiera llamado sólo con pronunciarlo Reí entro en la barra poniéndose el mandil, mientras Mina y Molly no dejaban de ver hacia donde Serena se encontraba.

— ¿otra vez el tipo de "solo café"?

— creo que esta vez va a pedir más que café, al parecer

.  
Contestaba Mina asombrada al comentario de Reí, por que si su vista no la engañaba veía como Serena parecía conocer al chico.

.  
— Entonces reafirmo que elegi un mal dia para venir, ya tienes planes…

— ¡No!, no, bueno mi amiga Molly había venido para... ponerme al corriente con unas cosas pero nada que no pueda esperar.

.

Serena volteo a ver a la barra y se fijó que sus tres amigas no le quitaban la mirada de encima

— podrías esperarme unos 5 minutos, mientras podría traerte algo

— un café — Serena comenzó a reír, cosa que extraño a Darién

— claro... Un café, enseguida te lo mando

.  
Al llegar de nuevo a la barra todas le soltaron preguntas al mismo tiempo pero no pudo hilar el sentido de ninguna.

.

— podrían por favor hablar de una en una, pero antes de que digan algo, Mina podrías llevarle un café

.

Su amiga se quejó pero tomo la jarra y una taza, se dirigió a donde Serena le había pedido, mientras ella se quitaba el mandil y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Andrew para avisarle que ya se iba, el no había notado su encuentro con el cliente así que se despidió de ella como todos los días, regreso donde Molly se encontraba ya que Reí se había metido a la cocina con Lita

.  
— ¿Es él, el sujeto del dinero?

— si Molly es el

— ¿Y qué te dijo?, supongo que vas a hablar con el.

— Pues yo entendí que está aquí por verme, hay Molly ¿y si lo intérprete mal?, ni tiempo le di de explicarse, sólo le dije que me esperara

.  
Pero Serena dejo de hablar, al notar que Mina ya estaba con ellas.

.  
— ¿Lo conoces?, ¿de dónde? — Serena no sabía si decirle la verdad

.  
— es… mi decano, te dije que la maestra Mónica me iba a poner a alguien para ayudarme, es el

.

Molly se le quedo mirando sorprendida, pero no la desmintió, aunque si se preocupó por de el porqué de la mentira. Mina conocía bien a Serena y noto el nerviosismo en sus palabras, pensó que en cuanto pudiera estar a solas con ella descubriría la verdad. Así qué Serena se despidió de Reí que a pesar de que acababa de llegar y no saber nada del asunto notó algo raro en ella.

.  
— bueno chicas las veo luego

— Serena, ¿te vas a ir sola con el?

— no como crees Reí, Molly va con nosotros, — La pobre de Molly casi se ahoga cuando escucho su nombre

— ¿Ah si?, digo si, si claro yo voy a ir

.  
Mina y Raí se miraban una a la otra pero cuando estaban a punto de dar recomendaciones de Mama preocupona se tuvieron que aguantar por que Darién ya se encontraba parado al lado de Serena.

.  
— ¿Lista?

— Claro, estamos listas

.  
Darién no paso desapercibido el "estamos" y volteo a mirar a las 3 chicas que tenían puestas los ojos en el preguntándose quienes eran, su plan no era hacerse conocido, pero no quería desairar a Serena.

.

— perdón soy una descortés, ellas son mis amigas, Mina Aino es mi compañera de departamento y también trabaja aquí, Reí Hino trabaja aquí y me cubrirá toda esta semana por que es una excelente amiga.

— y porque no me queda de otra

— vez es súper linda, y Molly Osaka es mi amiga de la escuela, ella es la que también va con nosotros.

.  
Después de oír toda la explicación Darién entendió que Serena no les había dicho lo sucedido, se le dibujó una sonrisa de tranquilidad pero también entendió que no confiaba tanto en el como para ir sola.

.  
— perdón pero no escuchamos tu nombre

— ¡Mina!

— lo siento Serena pero tu ya nos presentaste es correcto saber ¿a quien?

.

Pero Serena no sabía quien era, ¿notarían su titubeo?, sentía que todo su teatro se caería en dos segundos

— Bueno el es... — Darién notó el aprieto en el que estaba

— Darién... — miro disimuladamente a su alrededor y veía como un sujeto leía un periódico donde enfoco rápidamente un apeido — mi nombre es Darién Chiba un gusto.

Las chicas destensaron la mirada y los despidieron con una sonrisa, al estar afuera Molly estaba a punto de escabullirse cuando Serena se lanzo a sujetarla del brazo y le hablo en susurros.

— no me dejes sola con el, aunque si te sientes muy incomodaba después de un rato inventas algo...

— y ¿a donde se les antoja ir?— Ambas dieron un salto al oir hablar a Darien

— podríamos ir a... A la biblioteca central, para ver lo de... Lo del programa

.

Ahora era Molly la que se pegaba a Serena para que no la pudiera oir Darien

.

— ¿ a la biblioteca?

— está lleno de gente.

.  
Las dos chicas caminaban en dirección hacia el norte pero Serena noto que Darién se detenía Y se oyó un sonido de auto como cuando le quitan los seguros, volteo a verlo, el ya había abierto las dos puertas para que ambas se subieran, a Molly se le cayó la quijada cuando vio el coche y ni se molesto en ver a Serena, simplemente se subió, el estaba más lleno de sorpresas de lo que se imaginaba. Lo miro y este le dedicó una sonrisa esperaba que se subiera para cerrar la puerta, cosa que a Serena le causo bochorno y se vio reflejado en lo rosado de sus mejillas, una vez dentro Molly le dio las indicaciones de por dónde irse, Darién no dijo nada aunque ya sabía dónde se encontraba, inclusive le agradeció.

.  
— ¿y a que te dedicas Darién?.— Serena se sorprendió por lo desenfadado del tono de Molly.

— Aparte de ser el decano de Serena, trabajo en un... Negocio.— Este había volteado a ver a Serena cuando reafirmo su mentirá

— ¿Negocio? De qué tipó...

— Molly tienes que ser tan indiscreta

— no te preocupes, no me molesta, es de entretenimiento Molly, a donde ustedes no podrían entrar.

— estas hablando como de un burdel— A Darién le dio risa, pero negó con la cabeza

— me refería a un casino, pero también funge como burdel, creo

— a no pos nunca he estado en un lugar de esos — Serena permanecía callada se moría de la pena por la insistencia de Molly

— y supongo que ganas bien

— lo suficiente

— mi mama dice lo mismo y no tiene para comprarse un coche como este.

.

Eso de plano hizo que Serena se pusiera roja como tómate y que Darién soltará una carcajada coma hace mucho no lo hacía, los tres comenzaron a reí y el resto del camino Molly lo puso al tanto de la vida de Serena y la suya.

Cuando llegaron Molly no se espero a que le abriera, bajo del auto mientras el hacia su acto de caballerosidad con Serena

— bueno creo que ya los importune demasiado con mi presencia, así que los dejo.

— ¿no nos vas a acompañar?

— no Darién lo siento es que me acorde que... no le puse agua a mi cactus

— los cactus no necesitan mucha agua

— ¿No? no me digas eso, entonces corro, por que pude que entonces se este ahogando, llevo una semana poniéndole agua todos los días.

.

Se despidió de Darién y Serena para salir corriendo.

.

— eso fue raro.

— y penoso

— entonces, ¿si quieres entrar en la biblioteca?

— pues ya no tenemos que... Lamento el interrogatorio y las indiscreciones de las chicas.

— tus amigas se preocupan mucho por ti, no tienes de que avergonzarte.

— es que si les decía quien eras realmente, no creo que estuviera aquí.

— entonces debo agradecer la mentira, aunque tengo una duda ¿para que necesitas un decano?

— quieres caminar, hay un parque con un lago muy bonito aquí cerca y te cuento.

.  
Serena le platico acerca de lo próximo que estaba para tomar una especialidad y que no era muy buena en los estudios, de la beca que tenía que conservar. Entre preguntas y respuestas llegaron al parque y al lago que también se había encargado Serena de describir. Tomaron asiento en una banca y después de darle muchas vueltas Serena se armo de valor.

.  
— ¿que paso esa noche?

— ¿que es lo que recuerdas?

— pues todo es muy confuso, a veces creo que lo que vi no paso realmente, pero creo que tu amigo, no se cómo pero... Mato a ese sujeto

— ¿se lo has dicho a alguien?

— no, no exactamente

— ¿te dio miedo?

— más bien fue porque no sabría cómo explicarlo, cuando ni yo lo entendí, que podía decir, oficial dos hombres me ayudaron a escapar de un sujeto más raro aún que ellos y luego uno de ellos se bebió al tipo como vampiro

Serena se empezó a reír más de nervios que de gracia, Darien se contagio y también comenzó a reírse

— Y si así fuera

.

Serena se puso sería, era la respuesta que más temía, tal vez solo se tratara de que se estaba volviendo loca o que en realidad era cierto

.  
— ¿es broma?, me estas tomando el pelo, esto es la vida real y los vampiros son sólo..

— ¿ficción?, creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

— No, no, es que aún es temprano

— Tal vez, pero no deberías estar sola conmigo.

.  
Darién de pronto comprendió que había hecho mal en buscarla, no debía involucrarse con humanos, El ya se incorporaba cuando ella lo tomo de la mano, su frialdad le causo escalofrió en su piel cálida, pero no se quejó

— por favor solo un rato más ¿si?

Darién la miro, tenía la sensación de haber vivido ya ese momento, sin soltarle la mano volvió a su lugar.

— no quiero que te sientas obligada a estar aquí por agradecimiento

— no lo estoy

— Seguro tienes muchas preguntas que tal vez no tengan respuesta, yo también las he tenido

— ¿te puedo ayudar?

.  
La volvió a mirar, quisiera que ella fuera realmente la mujer que soñaba y que le contestará porque sentía angustia al verla en sueños

— creía que si, pero...

— bueno yo ya te hice algunas preguntass y aunque no todas son claras, me las contestaste, tu puedes preguntar lo que sea

— ¿ya te conocía de antes?

— no, me acordaría de ti — A el se le dibujó una sonrisa, sólo de oírla,

— se que no debí acercarme a ti, estoy alterando tu mundo, y no te pido que trates de entender lo que viste sólo necesito que por favor nadie lo sepa

— esta bien pero no me pidas no tener curiosidad, no tienes que alterar nada, podríamos solo tratar de conocernos, tal vez salga algo bueno de esto para ambos.

— No se si para ti

— Podriamos jugar a algo para aclarar todo esto, te are una pregunta y tu podrás contestarla o no, pero si no tendrás que recompensarlo y viceversa.

— me parece interesante

— lo tomate como aprobación, ok, empiezo yo, cuando muerden a alguien se convierte en... Ya sabes

— no...

— ¿necesitan otr...

— Hey no, me toca a mi, no hagas trampa

Comenzó nuevamente a reírse, llevaba solo un par de horas con ella y ya se había reído mas que en todo el transcurso del año, la veía acomodarse en la silla de forma que quedo frente a el, no había notado que sus manos seguían enlazadas, pero en vista de que ella no hizo nada para soltarse siguió en la misma posición

— ¿que te preguntare?

— Pues es que mi vida no es muy interesante…

— espera, es que ya me contaste mucho de ti, o bueno de tu escuela, pero no de tu familia, se que vives con tu amiga pero ¿tienes hermanos, mama?

— oh si, un odioso hermano, una exigente mama y un celoso papa…, ahora mi pregunta, ¿puedes salir a la luz del sol? ¿O sólo es mito?

— por desgracia es verdad, aunque no para todos

— ¿que quieres decir ...?

— te das cuenta que eres tramposa, me toca, ¿alguna vez has estado en Japón?

— no, yo nací aquí en América

.

El trataba de conectar los puntos, el provenía de Japón tal vez si ella tuviera alguna conexión, para su suerte las respuestas de Serena llevaban mas explicación que las suyas.

.  
— aunque sé que mi tátara abuela creo que tenía familia haya, ok me toca, ¿que edad tienes?  
— pues sólo puedo decirte que me tienes que llamarme de usted y comprarme un bastón

— ¡caíste!, no contestaste, así que te toca recompensarlo,

— y ¿que vas a pedir?

— fácil, verte mañana

— eso no puedo cumplírtelo, pero te parece la próxima semana

— esta bien, pero puede ser el viernes

.

El comenzó a reír, no podía creer que estuviera tan encantado con ella, y más aún que al parecer ella no le importará la extraña situación, siguieron un rato hablando de ambos hasta que ella comenzó a bostezar, pese a sus negativas tuvo que aceptar que era demasiado noche y que tenía que irse a su casa.

Después de una noche fuera de lo común, Serena no quería despedirse pero al parecer su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo

— nos vemos el próximo viernes, ¿si?— Más que una despedida parecía una súplica de parte de ella.

— cuídate, no te pongas en peligro

.

El era muy alto así que tuvo que agacharse para poder besarle la mano pero Serena se adelantó pensando que sería la mejilla, por lo que sus caras quedaron completamente a milímetros y por primera vez Darién sintió el impulso de besar unos labios que no eran los de Beryl, el corazón de Serena comenzó a agitarse, el podía sentirlo, oía claramente como la sangre se agolpaba, pero ignoro su sed para darle satisfacción a su desea de sentir su piel cálida sobre sus labios, le tomo tiernamente el rostro y la beso, ella no sentía el frío solo la sensación más increíble que jamás había sentido, pese a no ser fea era insegura y muchas veces hostigosa con los chicos que le agradaban por lo que a sus 18 años solo había besado un par de labios torpemente, pero con él fue diferente, él sabía qué hacer con cada parte de su boca, sólo se dejo llevar, hasta que el aire que le produjo la separación la hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo directamente a los suyos, su mirada era triste pero tenía un brillo diferente al de la primera vez que lo había visto. No decían nada sólo se miraban, de no ser porque desde el interior del departamento se oyó la voz de Mina llamando a su amiga podían haberse quedado tal vez más tiempo en esa misma posición.

.

— Serena ¿eres tu?, ten piedad son las 3 de la mañana ya veté a dormir.

.  
Serena hablo en susurro, muy pegada a él.

.  
— Nos vemos el viernes, a las 9 en la parte trasera de la cafetería, me la pase muy bien, gracias por volver.

* * *

**Se que tarde mas de lo esperado, pero el tiempo se me pasa volando y no puedo poner en orden mis ideas, espero les agrade este capitulo, esta algo fresa pero de esto se trata el amoggg, por cierto ¡feliz 14 de Febrero!, nos leemos pronto aaaaaaaaaaaaaadios**


	5. Chapter 5

**EL FINAL DE UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5 .- EXTRAÑOS EVENTOS**

**La historia es de mi autoria, los personajes los tome prestados de su creadora Naoko Takeuchi**

**.**

* * *

.

El tiempo pasaba en la vida inmortal de Darien, había aprendido a ser rutinario, aunque desde el encuentro con Serena todo había cambiado, nadie más que él lo sabía, esperaba que Beryl no sospechara nada y esta le hacía creer muy bien que no era así, cumpliría su parte del pacto, no necesitaba a Jedite para saber que hacia, hablo con Malacai al respecto ambos coincidieron en que ahora más que nunca necesitaban a Darién de su lado así que le darían un mes para disfrutar de su libertad condicional después tomarían cartas en el asunto.

.

Llevaban alrededor de 5 años viviendo en America del Norte, las temperaturas no eran demasiado extremas así que se había adaptado bastante, lo cierto es que Beryl nunca pasaba tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, eran de un comportamiento nómada, pero ese lugar era un extraño imán para ella, le gustaba tanto que parecía no querer dejarlo o eso sospechaba Darién, aunque la realidad distaba un poco de lo que realmente sucedía, había cierto interés por algo que necesitaba y aún no podía conseguir, Jedite se encargaba de llevar a cabo esa tarea, realizaba una investigación de varios lugares que Beryl le indicaba, de hecho su nuevo estatus le proporcionaba cierto beneficio para poder acudir personalmente a dichos sitios sin que los demás sospecharan. Para la salida del martes el le había propuesto a Neflyte circular por nuevos rumbos, había uno de su particular interés, cierta agencia de talentos llamada Dark Agency.

.

— ¿para que quieres ir a ese lugar Jedite?, no creo que haya alguien con suficiente capital ahí como para poder gastarlo en un casino

— no de hecho no, pero hay gente bonita, necesitamos reclutar a gente que haga que nos veamos bien

— Creí que el motivo principal de un casino era hacer dinero

— Pero para atraer a un buen lobo, se necesita una linda caperucita Neflyte

.

A Neflyte no le quedo otra que aceptar, ya que a Beryl le pareció brillante el plan de Jedite. Apenas se ocultaba el sol cuando los dos hombres se apresuraron acudir a la Agencia, dicho lugar organizaba múltiples eventos, para que sus reclutados pudieran interactuar antes de ser lanzados completamente al estrellato, por el buen aspecto de ambos no tuvieron ni siquiera que hacer uso de ninguna de sus habilidades para poder acceder, se hicieron pasar por modelos y enseguida ya estaban dentro.

Había una especie de escenario y el entorno semejaba un bar, de muy buena categoría, Neflayte pensó que después de todo no había sido tan mala idea, en el entarimado como fuente de entretenimiento se presentaban diferentes actos, los asistentes eran una especie de jueces, si el que se encontraba enfrente lograba captar la atención del público pasaban la prueba y serian aceptados de lo contrario simplemente no tendrían que volver a pisar el lugar.

Neflayte se dedico a buscar clientes potenciales, pero al parecer a Jedite se le había olvidado el trabajo o al menos por el que Neflayte pensaba que se encontraban ahí, se acerco a un par de chicas que bajaban del escenario no habían logrado entrar pero eso no era lo que le interesaba, desapareció con ellas cosa que molesto visiblemente a Neflayte, pero gracias a ese acto no lo siguió se puso a poner sus capacidades en acción y conseguir que algunos hombres y mujeres que portaban una billetera grande salieran del lugar con una inexplicable necesidad de encontrar el Casino Metalia,

Jedite seguía con su investigación de campo, había utilizado a las mujeres para que le dieran santo y seña de lo que pasaba tras bambalinas, una vez que obtuvo la información que quiso de ellas les extrajo hasta la última gota de vida y las desapareció de la vista de todos, una vez hecho eso se introdujo hasta los camerinos, una chica de cabello negro y sonrisa inocente aconsejaba a la próxima concursante a subir al escenario, mientras Jedite la observaba a lo lejos, noto un brillo extraño sus ojos, entendió que se debía ir con cuidado.

— Hola me mandaron aquí para maquillaje

— ¿Tu eres?… muy guapo, seguro vas a hacer un gran papel, ¿cuál es tu nombre y que haces?

— Jed, soy modelo pero me intereso mucho por la locución, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a entrar?, tal vez estando ahí pueda lograr lo que me gusta

La chica estaba realmente impactada con su belleza, el gancho había funcionado ahora solo necesitaba morderla para tener el control que necesitaba, ella lo dirigió a uno de los camerinos y sin tapujos comenzó a desvestirse, Jedite sonrió algo malévolamente, esto sería más fácil de lo que él esperaba, después de una sesión de buen sexo a el se le acabo la paciencia, así que la chica poco pudo hacer cuando este la mordió y la sometió a que le diera cierta información privilegiada, decidió no matarla ya que después del éxito obtenido necesitaba volver y desaparecerla podría levantar sospechas, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo, al terminar se acomodo la ropa y sin voltear a ver a la mujer que yacía completamente inconsciente en el piso salió del lugar. Durante el trayecto de vuelta Neflyte no pudo aguantarse las ganas de saber que era lo que realmente pretendía su nuevo compañero con haber ido aquel sitio.

.

— ¿Para qué estuvimos ahí?, hay muchos lugares donde pudimos obtener mejores clientes

— Lo dudo, los dos primeros sujetos que convencimos son lo bastante ricos como para dejar una buena cantidad de dinero en Metalia, no sé qué te molesta tanto de eso Neflyte, recibirás una excelente comisión

— Perdón ¿convencimos?, hasta donde recuerdo tu no hiciste mas que "divertirte"

— No se dé que me hablas, si te refieres a la mujer solo me atrajo y es todo, no veo por qué no puedo tener lo que quiero

Neflyte sabía que tenía que controlarse si quería obtener algún éxito de esa conversación, así que dulcifico la voz, era la primera vez que intentaría manipular a uno de sus compañeros, tal vez funcionaria o tal vez solo recibiera un fuerte golpe en la quijada y una advertencia

.  
— Vamos Jedite somos _compañeros, ¿por qué no me dices que es lo que realmente buscabas?_

.  
Este lo miro enfurecido pero Neflyte hacia uso de toda su capacidad para que Jedite cediera

.  
— Neflyte, tu truco mental conmigo no va a funcionar, no me vas a manipular, yo no…yo… _Yo…yo… busco a un sujeto_

— _¿A quién?, ¿es de tu vida humana?_

—_ No lo conozco, lo vi a través de los recuerdos de Beryl,_

_— ¿Y por qué lo buscamos aquí?_

_— Por que… cuando estuvimos en Nebraska... dimos con una mujer que lo conocía y... y ella nos guio hasta aquí_

El esfuerzo que Neflyte estaba haciendo era demasiado, la mente de Jedite era muy fuerte para sostener el control sobre ella por demasiado tiempo, volvió a su actitud osca y Neflyte ya no tuvo más control el resto de la noche.

Los siguientes días de ronda fueron los habituales Neflyte y Darien acudieron a los burdeles más bajos, donde los empresarios buscaban placer sin ser reconocidos, al igual que siempre reclutaban unas 10 mujeres para entretenimiento, mismas que después servirían de cena, al igual que algunos clientes que por extraña razón se fijaban más de la cuenta en Beryl.

Pero Neflayte no dejaba de pensar en aquella noche, Darién pudo notar su duda y su extraño comportamiento ya que su amigo nunca había tenido cercanía con ningún otro miembro del clan más que con él, ahora pasaba todos los días hablando con Jedite.

— Como siempre mandamos un buen número de clientes en tiempo record si quieres puedes buscar algún tipo de diversión sabes que no diré nada

— No lo necesito Darien, ¿porque dices eso?

— Bueno por que es obvio que te has vuelto muy buen amigo de Jedite, tal vez ahora también hayas adoptado alguna de sus costumbres, no te culparía él es mucho más activo que yo, es demasiado aburrido estar conm…

— No para nada, es distinto si, pero no me divierte, porque no mejor me dejas manejar tu nuevo transporte, esta de lujo

.  
Dieron una vuelta por los suburbios y se adentraron en una calle bastante obscura, Neflyte detuvo el auto y se quedo serio un momento, después de venir bromeando y burlándose de Darien acerca de querer impresionar demasiado a Serena su actitud seria tan sorpresiva lo desconcertó

.

— ¿Sucede algo?, de pronto te quedaste mudo — Neflyte permaneció con los ojos cerrados y le indico con el dedo índice en el labio que se callara, de repente Darien entendió de que se trataba por que sintió una punzada en su cabeza, instintivamente cerro los ojos, no le causaba ningún dolor pero podía sentir la invasión, pasados unos minutos se sintió libre nuevamente.

— Odio que haga eso, cree que no me doy cuenta, pero siempre lo siento, aunque a veces no hago nada

— ¿Se ha metido en tu cabeza cuando me has visto con Serena?

— ¿No, por suerte siempre que lo hace ya estamos lejos?

— ¿Que pretende Jedite con ser tan entrometido?

— Mas bien que pretende Beryl, ella siempre lo utiliza, de hecho sabes tengo que confesarte algo, aun no estoy seguro de lo que se trata pero…

.  
Neflyte estaba a punto de hablarle sobre la conversación forzosa que tuvo con Jedite días antes pero no pudo continuar por que escucho un corazón humano que latía tan fuerte que podía sentir la sangre agolparse una y otra vez, se quedo mirando a Darien que al igual que el también lo había percibido.

.  
Ambos salieron del auto, tan rápido que ningún ojo humano lo hubiera detectado. Se dirigieron ágilmente hasta el callejón donde su olfato y sentido vampiro los guiaba, comenzaron a escuchar un grito que inmediatamente callaron.  
Minutos antes un hombre había entrado ahí con una chica demasiado bonita y muy asustada.

.  
— No tienes que gritar niña, aquí nadie te escuchara, estas fabricas están desiertas desde hace años, mejor será que cooperes.

— No, por favor no me haga daño, llévese todo lo que quiera…

— No entiendes que lo que quiero esta justo enfrente de mi

.  
El hombre que sometía a la chica le sacaba dos cabezas, la tenia aprisionada sobre la pared, la abrazaba de frente mientras la amagaba con un arma apuntándole justo en la sien, en un par de minutos le sujeto las manos a la espalda con una siga y comenzó a besarla, ella intentó resistirse cosa que desespero al sujeto que le propino un par de bofetadas hasta tirarla al piso parcialmente noqueada, el tipo aprovecho para quitarse la chamara, la volteo bruscamente e igualmente le abrió el suéter que la cubría, se inclino sobre de ella y empezó a acariciar las piernas desnudas de la joven quien vestía una falda tableada, al sentir las manos que comenzaban a subir sobre sus muslos la chica grito, pero el hombre le tapo la boca, coloco el arma al lado de la cabeza de la chica lo más cerca de su alcance, le abrió bruscamente la blusa cosa que hizo que se desgarrara, ella se movía todo lo que podía pero el peso del hombre sobre de ella se lo impedía, sus fuerzas la estaban abandonado y las lagrimas empezaban a empañarle la mirada, entendía que no había forma de zafarse, dejo de moverse y se dedico solo a llorar cuando sintió las manos invasoras del sujeto que babeaba sobre su pecho ya desnudo.

.  
— Así está mejor si cooperas tal vez no tenga que volver a golpearte

.  
La empezó a besar por el cuello y cuando comenzó a meter sus dedos por las comisuras de la pataleta de la joven, ella simplemente cerró los ojos, así que no vio cuando los dos hombres que un par de minutos habían estado buscando de donde provenía el ruido se habían colocado justo detrás del tipo que poseído por el deseo tampoco se había percatado de su presencia.

.  
— Seguro eres virgen, te aseguro que lo haré tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sentirás.

— Lo mismo digo yo

.

Esa última frase desconcertó al sujeto que volteo rápidamente a ver de dónde venía, tanteo con la mano el lado donde había dejado el arma pero no le dio tiempo de tomarla, de pronto sintió como si el aire lo levantara y lo estrellara sobre el muro que tenía a su espalda, la mujer que estaba tendida dejo de sentir el peso sobre de ella, para ahora sentir como si algo o alguien solo la cubriera, no quería abrir los ojos pero oyó un grito desgarrador proveniente del hombre que minutos antes la tenia presa, para su sorpresa los ojos que la miraban directamente a la cara eran de un rostro totalmente diferente

.

_— Mírame, solo mírame a mí, no voy a tocarte, solo quiero que me mires._

.  
La chica no podía dejar de llorar pero no desobedeció a al orden que le daba el chico de cabellos largos, mientras este al volver a oír los gritos del sujeto y ver como la chica se estremecía le tapaba los oídos. Darien no tardo en beberse al hombre que cayó como costal de papas con los ojos abiertos y sin rastro de sangre, al oír el ruido la chica volteo instintivamente para ver tendido al hombre justo a su lado pero ya sin vida, no pudo más que soltar un grito al ver la cara que parecía la de un cadáver que llevaba días pudriéndose, grito tan fuerte que espanto a un gato que se acercaba a la escena.

Ella comenzaba a hiperventilar, estaba completamente mareada y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, el chico que la había cubierto la levanto como pluma y le quito el amarre del las manos, esta instintivamente se llevo los brazos al pecho para cubrirse, Neflyte se quito la chaqueta militar que llevaba y la rodeo sobre los hombros con ella, mientras esta tenia la mirada fija en el sujeto muerto.

.  
— Estas bien linda no te hizo nada, ¿verdad?, necesito que me mires, dime ¿cómo te llamas?

.  
Neflyte trataba de captar su atención sin tratar de forzarla, Darien se acerco lentamente a ellos, su rostro le parecía conocido, cuando ella lo enfoco noto como los ojos se le abrieron como platos

.

— Da…Darien

— ¿Molly?, ¿Molly estas bien?

.  
Pero ella que no podía dejar de llorar retrocedió cuando él se acerco a revisarla, no entendía lo que había pasado, todo parecía borroso pero volvió a mirar al sujeto que yacía muerto a su costado, comenzó a señalarlo con la mano mientras balbuceaba palabras titubeantes

.  
— Tu… tu… lo… lo ma…mataste?

—Molly necesito que me escuches

.  
Darien trato de acercarse pero esta se aferro al pecho de Neflyte como intentando protegerse. Miraba a Darien con sorpresa no entendía como había podido dejarlo así, tampoco el aspecto de Darien ayudaba, el tono de su rostro grisáceo con los ojos de un azul más claro que el agua le causaba escalofrió.

— Que… que haces aquí, co…co…como lo ma…ma…taste?

— Necesitas descansar, _escúchame solo a mí, no lo mires a él, solo mírame a mi_— Neflyte dulcificaba su voz, hasta atraer completamente su atención, de momento Molly se olvido de su entorno vio directamente a los ojos al hombre al que se aferraba, este parecía haberse metido en su cabeza, le pedía que cerrara los ojos y que se dejara llevar, como orden Molly obedeció, mientras algo la golpeaba lentamente sobre el cuello, sintió como el ritmo de su corazón se detenía

.  
— Detente Neflyte la vas a matar!

.  
Este bruscamente se aparto de ella, sin soltarla, aun consiente Molly los escuchaba a lo lejos

.  
— _Molly cuando despiertes estarás más tranquila, no viste nada así que no tienes que temer, trata de olvidar el dolor, tu estas bien, solo tienes que dormir…_

.  
Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Molly decir a Neflyte para después caer en un profundo sueño

.  
— Este loco, pudiste matarla

— Lo sé, es que la manipulación no estaba funcionando creí que si la hipnotizaba sería más fácil...

— Esta bien, estoy seguro que servirá de algo lo que le dijiste

— Me agradaría tener el don de borrar la mente como lo tiene Beryl

— ¿Qué... dijiste?

.  
Pero Neflyte no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que el sonido de unas sirenas de patrulla los distrajo, este ultimo tomo a Molly en brazos mientras Darien tomo el cadáver que metió a la cajuela, encendió rápidamente el auto al tiempo que veía subirse en la parte trasera a Neflyte, para salir rápidamente antes de que pudieran verlos.

Manejo hasta el parque donde días antes había estado con Serena, pensó en llevarla precisamente con ella pero temió que se espantara, el efecto de la sangre humana en su organismo aun no pasaba tardaría unos minutos en volver a su estado habitual

.  
— Necesito que te quedes con Molly, voy a deshacerme del cuerpo, se que ella vive cerca de aquí así que cuando despierte no me esperes llévala a su casa y nos vemos en el casino

— Está bien

— Y no más hipnosis, convencerla de otro modo

.  
Neflayte sabía porque decía eso, ya que las veces que había tratado de hipnotizar a sus víctimas terminaba por matarlas, ya que para hacerlo había que extraer sólo un poco de la sangre de esta para tener control en ellas, después de que Darién desapareciera Molly no tardo en volver en si.

.  
— ¿Que.., que paso?

— ¿Estas bien, como te sientes?

— me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy mareada...

.  
Molly abrió los ojos para encontrarse directamente con el rostro de Neflayte que no dejaba de mirarla cosa que la intimidó, trato de incorporarse rápidamente pero sientio un fuerte mareo

.

— Quiero… quiero irme a casa, ¿quien eres tu?

— Soy... Soy... Me llamo Masato... Masato Sanjouin, recuerdas ¿que te sucedió?

— un sujeto me drogo, o no se, no tengo muy claro mis... Mis recuerdos

.  
Molly miraba el auto y de pronto entendió que ya había estado ahí

.  
— Este auto es de Darién... ¿donde esta? Se qué lo vi

— Molly puedes decirme que es lo que recuerdas y te diré que paso}

.  
Pero la chica no recordaba mucho, así que Neflayte trato de tranquilizarla y manejo un poco su olvido a su favor

.  
— Te encontramos tendida en el piso, al parecer un tipo trato de aprovecharse de ti pero Darién y yo logramos darle un susto, salió huyendo, perdón por no intentar atraparlo pero nos importaba más que estuvieras bien

.  
— ¿Donde esta Darién?

— tuvo que regresar al trabajo, nos habíamos escapado un rato pero alguien de lis dos tenía que volver

— gracias por ayudarme, ya tengo que irme

— no quieres que te lleve a un hospital o algún lado

— no no, sólo a mi casa

.

Neflayte se instaló en el asiento del piloto y llevo a Molly donde ella le indicó, era un barrio de clase media, la pequeña casa a lo lejos se veía acogedora, la ayudo a salir del auto y la llevo hasta la puerta.

Molly busco debajo de una pequeña maseta cerca de la entrada una llave, abrió y se introdujo, Neflayte se quedo mirándola desde el exterior

.  
— ¿No vas a pasar?

— Lo lamento es que no suelo entrar a casas ajenas sin invitación

.  
Molly se quedo sorprendida, eso no lo esperaba, parecía un sujeto extraño pero aquello era medieval aún así, no quiso ser ofensiva

.  
— Entra por favor estás en tu casa

.

Una vez dicho eso Neflayte atravesó el acceso, corrió auxiliar a Molly para que se sentará en el sillón más próximo, extendió la luz y fue a cerrar la puerta. Molly lo miro bien, a la luz era un hombre bastante atractivo, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara, había sido muy amable y le dolían las costillas y la cara pero no quería aprovecharse

.  
— Si no te molesta puedo quedarme un rato hasta que te sientas mejor.

.  
Molly no contestaba había quedado demasiado prendada de aquel sujeto que no conocía, era increíble cómo podía confiar en alguien completamente extraño con lo que le acaba de pasar pero por alguna extraña razón estar con él la hacía sentirse más segura.

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya se empieza a desenredar el suspenso en la historia, espero poder escribir pronto y no dejarlas con la incógnita por mas tiempo, nos leemos pronto aaaaaaaaadios**


End file.
